Playing With Magic
by NeverAnyWhere
Summary: XMenEvoHP XOver Rogue and the rest of the XGroup set out on a regular recruitment mission to England, little does Rogue know, that this mission will be the key to unlocking her past, present, and furture.RogueMalfoy RogueSnapefriendship comments suggestio
1. In the Beginning

"Where is the girl?" asked a cold voice in a snakelike hiss.

"She's gone, as far away from here as we could get her. Did you honestly think Sirius would let you have her? She is his…" the panicked young woman's voice was swiftly cut off.

"What?!" demanded the cold voice, now rising in its intensity with rage, the voice let out another frustrated hiss, "well then, if you insist upon keeping her from me, I will just have to dispose of the problem now. I had hoped I could grant you at least 17 years with your child, but you leave me no choice!"

"No! Please, leave him out of this, please. No! Tom! PLEASE!"

"NEVER CALL ME THAT!!! And don't you understand, Lily, he is THIS!"

And with that, there was a flash a blinding green light and a sharp scream of pain and agony. When the light faded, the cold snakelike voice started again.

"Strange to think the something so small and insignificant could possible grow to be the one to defeat me. Well I shall put a stop to this here and now."

Once again, there was a flash of green light but this time there was no scream of pain but one of shock and confusion, as one of the darkest and most powerful wizards of all time vanished.

A young southern belle around the age of 15 by the name of Marie D' Accanto, or Rogue as she preferred to be called, awoke with a start, gasping for air and coated in a thick layer of cold sweat. Rogue had long black hair that went down past her shoulders with two unusual platinum streaks that would have normally framed her face except they were now wet with the same cold sweat that coated the rest of her body. Rogue was fairly normal, or at least, as normal as a gothic teenage mutant, or vampire as she liked to think of it, could be.

Rogue's power was that she absorbs people thought, memories, abilities, and if they are a mutant, their powers, all with one little touch of her bare skin. Not only does Rogue have no control over her powers but a piece of everyone that she absorbs remains in her head as a psyche, but she cannot use their powers at will. Some of the memories would often spring up every now and then during her dreams, some pleasant and some absolutely horrible. She does have one psyche that remained with her, the psyche of Carol Danvers, otherwise known as Ms. Marvel, because she had maintained contact with her for too long, leaving Ms. Danvers in a coma and granting Rogue her powers, which were invincibility, super human strength, and the ability to fly.

On the other side of the room, a light flickered on and the worried voice of Rogue's roommate floated to her ears.

"Rogue, are you, like, ok? Did one of the psyches memories come up again?

Katharine or Kitty Pryde had been Rogues roommate ever since she arrived at the Institute for Gifted Youngsters. She was a happy-go-lucky-vally girl, who Rogue thought she would despise from the moment she met her. But after all the things they had been through together, they were the best of friends and knew each other better than any one else. Kitty was also a mutant, but her powers were no where near as devastating as Rogue's, most would even consider her power fun. Kitty has fun, loving, brown eyes and bouncy brown hair, which she usually has pulled back into a pony tail with her bangs, which just missed being long enough to make it into her hair tie.

Both Rogue and Kitty lived in Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. To any one who passed by it looked like a normal boarding school, nothing special or different about. But, in fact, the Institute was a safe haven for mutants who sought after a means of controlling their powers and also for any mutants who had no other place to go after being abandoned by their families and friends. In most cases, the goal of gaining control over their powers was achieved, but some of the students, such as Rogue, had not obtained such reprieve. Also, while the students attended the school the were also given the choice on whether or not they wanted to become X-Men, Xavier's group that helped to protect mutants from humans, but also protect humans from mutants who believed that mutants are the superior race and should tower over the mere humans.

"Ah don't know, Keht. Thahs one felt lahke Ah was… I dunno, involved. Ah remembeh almost evereh memory Ah eveh received, and that one, well, it wasn't one of 'em"

"Do you think we should, like, tell the professor?" Kitty asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"Nah, Kit, Ah'm sure it'll pass in eh few days" was Rogues reply. By her voice you would think she was completely confident in her answer, but Kitty knew her to well to fall for it, but she chose not to press the matter any further, she was going back to bed.

After they has said their goodnights, Kitty fell asleep immediately, but Rogue lay awake in her bed, thinking about her dream. She had never had a memory stolen that was that vivid. What could it possibly mean? But the more Rogue thought on it the less she could remember, so eventually, Rogue decided she wouldn't think about it any more and that the dream would go away like the others, and quickly fell asleep.

But the dream did not cease after about a week, in fact, it was becoming more vivid and more horrifying each time it occurred. Finally, after waking once again in a cold sweat, Rogue decided to go to Professor Xavier.

So she put on a black mini skirt with green and silver lining with fishnets, a pair of knee high leather boots, a black and green corset, and her beloved black leather trench coat. Rogue knew she had a nice body, and because she couldn't touch she was going to make as many men, and women in some cases, suffer as much as she could for her loss.

After she finished dressing, she began to apply her daily war paint, which consisted of black lipstick, black eye liner, and green eye shadow. The affect was amazing with her brilliant emerald green eyes.

Once she was sure everything was in order, she headed off to the Professors office. As soon as Rogue shut the door to her room, a voice popped into her head, "Will the X-Men please meet me in my office for briefing, dress in civilian attire."

"Argh, Ah hahte it when he does thaht!" yelled Rogue in frustration. "Well", she thought sarcastically to herself, "at least Ah don't have tah change."

Professor Xavier was known was one of the most powerful telepaths in the world and a paraplegic as well, so naturally, it would make sense that he used telepathy to contact them.

Minutes later, the X-Men were gathered in the Professors office waiting for the briefing to start. Rogue took this opportunity to look around the room and see who was there.

Scott Summers, codenamed Cyclops, whose power was to shoot laser beams from his eyes, was self-proclaimed leader of the X-Men, although most of the X-Men believed he had a stick shoved up his ass the size of Texas. He had red hair that perfectly matched his red visors that were made especially to keep his eyes under control.

Jean Grey, self-proclaimed Miss Goody-Too-Shoos, Miss Perfect as Rogue liked to call her, was second in command and happened to have a strict rivalry with Rogue because she always had the impression that Rogue had a crush on Cyclops, who was her boyfriend, even though Rogue had no idea where this idea came from. Rogue despised Jean; she was everything Rogue hated embodied in a single person. She, like Scott, had flaming red hair, although, if you asked any one in the Institute they would tell you its fake. She was a prep girl all the way. But those things Rogue could stand, what she hated most about Jean was that everyone thought she was such a great person and could do no wrong. Kitty and she were the only one who really knew how Jean was.

Then there was Ororo Monroe, codename Storm, was somewhat of a weather goddess, she has the ability to control the weather, and you could often tell what kind of mood she was in by the weather. She also had a strange obsession with her garden, in which her power came in very handy, being able to control exactly how much sun and rain plants got. Storm was also a very kind and loving person, a kind of second mother, and to some such as Rogue the closest thing they had ever had to a mother. Ororo has dark skin, kind brown eyes, but the most shocking feature is her gorgeous platinum hair.

Then there was Logan, codenamed Wolverine, who couldn't remember what his last name was. His natural powers were heightened senses and agility and alarmingly fast healing rates. But some scientists used his power to help experiment on him and inject his bones with animantium, a kind of unbendable, unbreakable, and all around indestructible metal, and gave him claws that he could shoot out of his fists at will. Logan is a short man, with very feral appearance, with black, unruly hair and side burns, he was the very essence of tough guys.

Then there were Kitty, codenamed Shadowcat, and Rogue, who was just Rogue.

When Rogue had finally finished assessing the team, Xavier had already rolled into the rooms.

"Now, I am sure you are all wondering why I have brought you here. I have a mission for all of you in London. There is a young mutant who has just discovered her powers and run away from home. So, it is our job to find her. Now from the looks of things, the young girl is probably frightened to death right now, so I thought it would be better for us to dress in civilian attire, as to not frighten her more. The girl has bright purple hair, so she should be fairly easy to recognize. Does any one have any questions?"

Of course, the first person to ask a question was Cyclops, "Will the Alcolytes or the Brotherhood be after the girl as well?"

The Alcolytes and the Brotherhood were both groups of mutants that believe mutants are superior to humans and should rule, one was lead by Prodessor Xavier's old friend Eric Lenshier.

To be honest, Rogue almost wished that they would bump into the either the Alcolytes or the Brotherhood, so that she might have a chance to work out some of her frustrations. Also, even though Rogue would never say it out loud, but she did have a soft spot for the Brotherhood, considering before she had arrived at Xaviers, she lived with them.

There was also one of the Alcolytes that drew Rogues attention, the one named Gambit, or as she had found out by previous experiences with him, Remy LeBeau. He was swamp rat, as she liked to refer to him, from New Orleans. She had been fortunate enough to meet his "family" when he kidnapped her in order to rescue his father. Needless to say, Rogue wasn't too fond of being used yet again, but she did get close to him on that trip and had started to feel a real connection with him.

Rogue thought this was a good enough reason to want to see him, not that she would ever tell him or any one else that for fear of it inflating his ego further. He was a very attractive man, with long shaggy auburn hair and the most amazing eyes Rogue had ever seen, red on black. His eyes had also given him the nickname of "Le Blanc Diablo," the white devil.

"I am not sure that they discovered her presence yet or not, Scott, but whether they are or not, you should be prepared for them no matter what. Any further questions?"

Through out all this, Rogue had been silently fuming at herself about how she had had all week to tell the Professor, and now she didn't have a chance to. "Oh well, Ah'll just ask him latah," she thought as she and the other X-Men boarded the X-Jet.

As usual Storm and Wolverine were at the controls, Xavier strapped down between them, Jean and Scott and the first row seats, and Kitty and Rogue in the back row. Although Kitty would have usually preferred to sit up with Wolverine and Storm, she, like Rogue, did not want to deal with Jean and Cyclops constant admiration of each other. Those two were down right disgusting.

Normally, a trip from New York to England would have taken at least ten hours, but on the X-Jet it took only three. Rogue would be nothing short of overjoyed when she stepped off the jet. She swore Jean tried to speak as loud as she could about how much she loved Scott, and how much she liked it when he held her hands. It was more then Rogue could stand, if she hadn't been used to it, she probably would have nailed Jean in the face with a sharp right hook.

After about 30 more minutes, they finally landed on a grubby patch of land that was opposite an equally grubby town. The town had mostly two story tenement type buildings, most of which had boards or bars over the windows, and the windows that were boarded or barred were completely dark inside. The buildings were in such disrepair that that paint was beginning to chip off. A grim mist hung over the town, which gave Rogue a feeling of dread that something was going to happen. Little did Rogue know, something was indeed going to happen tonight, something that would change Rogues life forever.

As overjoyed as Rogue was, she couldn't help when a feeling of sudden nostalgia hit her the second she stepped out of the jet. This unnerved her greatly, considering the fact that she had never been to England before in her life, much less any memories of it. She searched all of her psyches, but none of them had any memories or feelings towards London, or even England itself.

Rogues thoughts were turned away from this at the moment because groups were being assigned, and usually she would have been with Logan, but for some reason, today Xavier decided to pair Rogue with Jean, much to Rogues, Jeans, and Scotts disappointment. Rogue would bet her life that all they did on missions was make out in a back ally somewhere.

"But Professor, I am sure both Rogue and I would work much better in our usually group." Stated Jean, in the most angelic voice she could conjure up.

"I am sure you would Jean, but I believe it will benefit if you are able to work well in other groups in case of emergency."

With this, Jean made a small noise that sounded like a rat had just had its favorite piece of cheese taken away and giving one last, longing glace at Scott, she turned and walked reluctantly towards Rogue.

Once the groups were settled, Rogue and Jean, Ororo and Kitty, and Scott and Logan, they groups went their separate ways. Rogue and Jean had probably chosen the worst street. The street was full of pubs and stores with lots of dark looking items in them that even Rogue could not identify. The street were all done in stone as where the shops and houses.

After about half an hour of looking, Jean decided it was time for a break, so they stopped in the nearest pub they saw. The second they walked in, Rogue immediately knew that they didn't belong there. All eyes were on them and the previously noisy pub had gone silent. Everyone in the pub seemed to be dressed in very strange clothing, which mostly consisted of long robes with hoods. They did not seem as shocked by Rogue as they did by Jean, who was in a bright pink top, that showed off a bit more then was decent and a short mini skirt that was in the same category as the top.

Jean immediately found the most attractive guy in the pub, which wasn't saying much, and started to shamelessly flirt with him. The man was not that bad looking, he had pale skin, a rather pointed face, and long bleach blonde hair. Even Rogue might have been slightly attracted to him if it wasn't for his beady black eyes that shown with fierce lust for something that frightened her. Rogue, who was all to use to Jean activities in Scott's absence, just mumbled a quick, "slut," under her breath and walked over to the bar.

While Rogue walked over to the bar, she felt two pair of eyes glaring into the back of her head. The first pair she found quickly enough belonged to the blonde haired man, whose face Jean was now shoving her cleavage in. The other pair was not so easy to find, but after being trained by Logan, Rogue knew how to find someone without the person knowing you were looking for them and began to discreetly search the pub.

So Rogue sat down at the bar and continued to scan the pub for the other pair of eyes. After about five minutes of looking, she was about to just drop it until she finally spotted two figures with hoods to cover their faces in a dark corner near the back of the pub, one looking directly at her and the other ignoring her completely and staring at Jean and the blonde man. But before Rogue had time to examine them more, the blonde man popped up in front of her, obviously bored of Jean, and put on his best charming smile.

"'Evening" he greeted cheerfully in a way that made Rogue want to vomit all over him. Struggling to be nice, Rogue put on her best fake smile and managed to choke out an, "'Evening."

"Do you mind if I join you, maybe buy you a drink?" asked the man. Already pulling up a stool and pulling out his wallet. Rogue was sure he was doing this purposely, because she immediately saw a large assortment of golden and silver coins.

Rogue didn't know why, but she glanced back at the figures that she had seen before, and now both of them were staring intently at her. Then, she turned back to the man, who had not notice her glance back at the hooded figured, and was now buying a drink for her and himself.

"Sure" was her only reply as the bartender set down her drink. Once again her training with Logan came in handy, and she sniffed the liquid before consuming it. The liquor was pretty strong. This only made her more wary of the blonde man.

"Oh, where are my manners? I have not even introduced myself," the man stated in mock horror, which Rogue assumed was supposed to be funny, but didn't laugh, "My name is Lucious Malfoy. And what name could possibly describe the radiant angle sitting in front of me?"

Rogue didn't waste time with being dramatic about it, she simply stated, "Rogue."

Lucious seemed a bit taken aback by her blunt reply, but he did not falter in his advances.

"Ah, Rogue, a wonderful name that demands notice and respect, a very fitting name for a woman such as yourself, who absolutely radiates of power and dignity."

During this time, Jean had been fuming over the loss of Lucious to Rogue, but did not dwell on it, as she was now surrounded by several other men, trying to get her attention. The hooded figures in the corner remained with their eyes fixed upon Rogue and Lucious, and Rogue was completely aware of this through out her one sided conversation with Lucious, which mainly consisted of him talking about how much money he had and how powerful he was.

After about twenty minutes of this, Rogue began to wonder if he would shut up, but also if they should head back to the X-Jet. Eventually Rogue just got so annoyed with him that she got up to leave and started saying her goodbyes. She glanced back at the hooded figures again and they were still staring at them.

"Oh don't leave, luv," whined Lucious, draping his arm around her shoulders, "we are going to have some good fun later, you and me."

"Ah thank your drunk, so, Ah'll be leavin' now" replied Rogue and she pushed his arm of her should, all the while keeping a wary eye on the figures.

"I said, 'don't leave.'" Lucious stated firmly replacing his arm around Rogues shoulders, again, this time with a tighter grip on her, pulling her close to his body, while his other hand traveled south towards her ass.

This pushed Rogue over the edge. She yanked his arm off from around her shoulders, put her hands at the base of his head, and slammed his face with all her might, well not all of it, that would have killed him, against the bar. There was a sickening crack as his nose broke from the impact. At this, the hooded figures seemed to stiffen, but immediately loosened once they realized that Lucious was indeed, unconscious, and would be so for a long while.

With that, Rogue rushed to Jeans side, grabbed her arm and dragged her away from her newest group of admirers, out of the bar, and back to the X-Jet.

"Where have you two been, Red?" growled Logan as soon as they were close enough to hear him. He started sniffing the air, as a scent he was all too familiar with reached his sensitive nostrils.

"You two have been around beer." He stated bluntly.

"Oh, Mr. Logan, I'm so sorry. I told Rogue we should have kept looking for the girl, but she insisted that we stop into this disgusting bar. Oh, M. Logan, it was awful! There were all these scary men leering at me, but Rogue didn't care, she was to busy shoving her chest into this poor mans face, who obviously wasn't interested! I begged for her to let us leave, but she refused to move!" cried Jean, as she sobbed into Logan's denim jacket.

"What?!" shouted Rogue. She couldn't believe her ears. She was about to protest when Logan interrupted her.

"Why didn't you just come back and ask one of us to come get her?

"I would have, Mr. Logan, but you told us to stay in pairs, and I would rather die then go against your orders!"

"That's not true! She was the one that--"

"Rogue," began Professor, "you know that drinking is prohibited, especially when we are on missions! I am ashamed that you would abandon your duties to drink! And still more, you dragged poor Jean along with you!"

Rogue couldn't believe this. They wouldn't even listen to her or hear her side of the story. But she should have known they would automatically believe Jean, who could ever doubt perfect little Jean?

The Professor continued, "Obviously Rogue, we can not trust you to do your duties on this mission, so I shall have to ground you to remain in the jet while the rest of us continue to look. In the mean time, I think it best if we all go out to dinner so that we will be refreshed and ready to continue our search in the morning."

This was not happening. Rogue couldn't believe it; she was being punished for something she didn't even do! Her feeling must have shown on her face because the Professor immediately said, "Don't worry Rogue, we will bring you back something."

And with that, the Professor and the other X-Men left and Rogue was left alone, sitting on the steps of the X-Jet. For a while, Rogue just sat and thought how naïve and brain washed the Professor must be to believe Jean's story. "_I mean, come on, he is supposed to be the most powerful telepath in the world, and he bought that load of crap_?" Rogue pondered silently.

"Well," Rogue thought aloud to herself, "if I am already in trouble for leaving my post, what harm could a little walk do?"

So Rogue decided to take the street just to the right of the one she took with Jean. This time, Rogue paid more attention to her surroundings, considering the fact she wasn't looking for anything any more, much less a person.

The street was dimly lit and was no exception from the grim mist that surrounded the rest of the town. This street did not vary too much from the last street; it had pubs, shops, and grungy apartments. These shops, however, made Rogue even more uneasy then the last. The windows were dark, with things like shrunken heads and shriveled hands, and a couple of times, Rogue could have sworn she saw some of the items move.

After walked down the street, which she came to realize was called Yoram Street, for about five minutes, Rogue began to realize she was being followed. She knew from training, not to speed up and try to look casual after you realize someone is following you. So she kept walking until she came to an ally, which she quickly ducked into. Once in the ally, she hid behind a dumpster that was near the entrance and that was emitting the nauseating smell of old socks and rotten eggs, where she waited.

She was not disappointed, not more then a minute later, non other then Lucious Malfoy stepped into the ally, closely flanked by four men she had seen in the pub sitting with Lucious. They immediately began to search the ally.

As they began to move further into the ally, Rogue jumped out of her hiding place, cornering the five men.

"Hey there boys, y'all wouldn't happen teh be looken' for little ol' me?"

Immediately they all sprung around and pulled out skinny pieces of wood that were about half a foot to a foot long, pure shock and rage clearly written on their faces. Now, what they were planning on doing with those sticks was beyond Rogue.

Finally after what seemed like a couple minutes, Lucious stepped into one of the dim lights and spoke, "That wasn't a very smart thing you did back there, Rogue."

Now that Rogue had time to look at him, she was very shocked to find that his nose wasn't broken at all, it looked, in fact, better then before. But that couldn't be possible, Rogue had heard it snap. She did not have time to dwell on this because one of the other men spoke in a low, dumb sounding voice.

"You obviously didn't know who you were dealing with."

Lucious continued, with a sickening smirk plastered on his face, "So, I shall give you another chance and I invite you to join me and my friends for dinner in my apartment, and perhaps a little rendezvous in my bedroom afterwards."

With this, Rogue gave out a laugh, "And y'all obviously don't know who yer dealen' with. Jesus, whah cahn't men just tahke no fer and anseh?"

With this, the smirk on Lucious' face vanished and an angry snarl appeared on both his and his men's faces. In an instant, all of the men had pulled out their stick and aimed them at Rogue.

Rogue began preparing herself for anything, or so she thought, for all at once, sparks shot out of the end of the sticks and headed strait towards Rogue. Rogue threw up her arms, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly there was a group of dull thunking sounds and the sounds of bodies crashing into trash cans.

Rogue lowered her arms to see the two hooded figures from the pub standing in front of her. She was about to express her thanks when they spun around to face her. Even now, she could not see their faces, but she didn't have time to think about it because they both grabbed her by the collar of her trench coat, and began dragging her towards the nearest apartments.

But instead of going up the stair they went right in between the two. All of the sudden, there was a loud popping noise and Rogue looked over her shoulder to see another house that hadn't been there before.

Once again, Rogue did not have time to study any thing, because the two figures began dragging her into the house right after it appeared.

Finally, one of them seemed to notice that she was looking around and immediately pointed another stick like thing at her. That was the last thing Rogue remembered before she blacked out.


	2. A Family Lost, A Family Found

Rogue didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was looking up at one of the figures and having a stick pointed in her face. What all happened? Where was she? It must have been a dream. Yeah, that's it. It was all a dream and she is lying in the X-Jet. Confidently, Rogue opened her eyes. The first thing that met her eyes was an unfamiliar ceiling. "Not good." Rogue thought to herself, beginning to worry.

Rogue sat up and looked around. Indeed, she was not in the X-Jet. From the looks of it, she was in some ones living room, lying on their couch. Rogue tried to see if any one was in the room, but found no one. So, for the first time in this whole ordeal, Rogue finally got to look around at her surroundings.

On one side of the room, their stood various photos of people with shiny black hair in strange clothes, which appeared to be cloaks and robes. The odd thing was, that everyone in the pictures appeared to be asleep, and Rogue could have sworn that she had seen their chests moving as they breathed in and out. In the center of the wall there was a large grandfather clock, except Rogue did not think it told time, because it had far too many hands.

On the opposite side of the room was a simple fireplace with more pictures hanging on each side of it. To the right of that room was a rather grimy looking kitchen that had plates, bowls, and cups piled in the sink.

But the room that interested Rogue the most was a simple room that appeared to be some kind of meeting place. There was a large oak table in the middle that had a large amount of papers and books piled on top of it.

Curiosity got the best of Rogue and she went of to examine what kind of things were set on the table. Some of the book titles consisted of _Natures Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy, Defense Against The Dark Arts: Year 5, Transfiguration: Year 5, _and other books that made absolutely no sense to Rogue at all.

She opened _Transfiguration: Year 5 _and started flipping through the pages. There were pictures of cups transforming into rats, and desks into pigs. Rogue was dumbfounded as to whether she should take these books as a joke or very seriously, because after what she had seen today, she wasn't quite sure of any thing. Although, she wasn't even quite sure exactly what she had seen today.

After looking at the books, Rogue turned to the various papers strewn about the table top. She picked up a paper looked like it was just simple newspaper article, until Rogue noticed that the pictures were moving. Rogue abruptly dropped the paper in shock.

Next, Rogue turned her attention to another stick thing, similar to the ones Lucious and his men used earlier. She inspected it, trying to find something that would make it cause sparks like she had seen earlier, all she could see was a nicely carved stick with a handle on it. After about a minute, she gave up on finding anything and instead, plopped down on the nearest chair gave the stick a frustrated flick.

Immediately, sparks shot out of the end of the stick, going strait towards the large pile of plates in the kitchen. The second the sparks hit the dishes, they exploded and the only remains were shards spread out all over the kitchen.

"Shit." Thought Rogue as she assessed the damage and began to try her best to clean up the mess. She was sure someone must have heard the noise and Rogue would expect someone to be here in a couple of minutes, so she was very surprised when someone spoke from behind her.

"Find any thing interesting?" asked a low, silky voice from behind Rogue.

Rogue spun around to face the person, ready for any fight that was to come. But Rogue'ss eyes widened at what she saw.

She had been expecting some hideous creepy guys who would have a good reason to hide under a hood. But the man standing in front of her was in no way shape or form creepy or unattractive.

On the contrary, he was actually one of the most handsome men Rogue had ever met. He had shoulder length black hair; warm brown eyes that Rogue could tell had seen a lot, and a strong angular jaw. He had probably seen better times, Rogue decided, because she could see wrinkles of worry lining his face and bags under his eyes. Rogue quickly recovered from her stupor and went into defensive mode.

"Who are you? Where am Ah? And why did ya bring meh here?"

The man smiled and let off a gentle chuckle, clearly amused by her onslaught questions, "Not one to waste time with formalities are we?"

By the look on Rogues face, the man could definitely assume she was not.

"I do apologize for dragging you like that, but last night had been a long night and we were a bit testy. But perhaps I should introduce myself before I start explaining things. My name is Sirius Black, you are currently in my humble abode, and we brought you here for the simple reason we did not want to leave you on your own unprotected while Malfoy is looking for you."

Now, I have answered your questions and I think it is only fair for you to answer mine. Who are you and why is Malfoy so interested in you?"

Rogue was fuming. What, did he not think she could take care of herself? That was some damsel in distress that needed rescuing? And why was it so strange that someone might be interested in her, she wasn't bad looking. She would yell at him for this later. But he was right, it was only fair that she answer his questions since he answered hers so nicely.

"Fahne," she finally spat out, "Mah names Rogue and Ah don't know whah Malfoy wanted me so bad. The only thang Ah can guess is he really wanted tah get me in bed."

Once again, Sirius laughed, this time at Rogues bluntness, "Well, I have no doubt about that. I haven't seen him that riled up over a woman in a long time, even before he got married."

Suddenly his face became serious, "Rogue, something tells me there was more to Lucious' advances than meet the eye. Now that I think about it, I have never seen him become to over excited like that with a woman before, and this greatly disturbs me."  
Rogue interrupted him, "Y'all been thinken' 'bout this, haven't ya?"

"Yes, Remus, the other one who dragged you here, is more confused by Lucious' actions than I am, we think that he might be trying to bring you over to Voldemorts side."

"Who?"

"Oh, sorry I had forgotten that you are a muggle."

"A what?" asked Rogue. This was almost too much information for her to absorb and she was getting very annoyed at how stupid she felt not knowing anything.

"You see Rogue, as unbelievable as it may sound, witches and wizards do exist. Everyone in that pub was either a witch or a wizard, save you and your friend of course, and we tend to call non-magic people muggles."

Now, as for Voldemort, he is one of the most powerful wizards alive, but he is also one of the most evil wizards alive. About fifteen years ago, Voldemort was defeated and vanished…" he continued on to tell her about Harry Potter, how he himself was Harry's godfather, and everything that had happened at Hogwarts, "but just last year, he has risen to power once again and is trying to gather supporters."

"Lucious Malfoy is one of his supporters from his first rein, Remus and I are afraid that he might be trying get you to join him, or at least put you under the imperimus curse, meaning they will have complete control over what you do and say.

"Now, I have one more question, what kind of abilities do you have that would perhaps aid the Dark Lord in his rise to power?"

Rogue automatically told him about her powers and mutants. The explanation took a while because Sirius was fascinated by the story of evolution. Finally when she was finished Sirius leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face.

"So, from what you have just told me, you have the capability to become one of the most powerful mutans alive, correct?"

Rogue believed this was more of a statement then a question, but decided to answer any ways, "Ya, Ah guess ya could say thaht."

"Well then, now I am sure that there was more to Lucious' advances. Even though I am not quite sure how he would know of your powers, Voldemort does have many ways of finding things out. But indeed there is more," said Sirius, "much, much more."

"Does this have anything to do with why you brought me here?" asked Rogue, quietly, although she was almost certain the answer was yes. Sirius got a surprised look on his face when he glanced towards the kitchen, ignoring her question. In fact, he even did a double take to make sure he had seen what he thought he saw.

"Bloody hell! Did you do this?" Sirius asked Rogue, shock clearly written all over his face.

"Oh, ya, sorry about that. I just kind of picked up this wand, I guess that's what it is, and flicked it and well, that's what happened" explained Rogue.

If Sirius had been shocked before, it was nothing compared to now, for now, he had gone completely white and fear shown in his eyes. He look at Rogue before asking in a panicked voice, "Do you know what this means?! This means you are a witch! Being a witch and a mutant, no wonder Voldemort is interested in you!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, hold on a second. You're telling meh, that ya didn't know any of this until just now? Ah mean, Ah didn't think ya would bring meh here on a hunch…no, no, a slight suspision that he might want meh for Voldemort." Rogue all but shouted, something was going on that Sirius wasn't telling Rogue and she wanted to know what it was, and fast.

Sirius sighed, a tired, worn, and regretful look plastered upon his face and said, "You're right, Rogue. The real reason I brought you here is indeed because we were afraid that Lucious wanted you to become a Death Eater. Now, the reason we thought this was because…" he paused, as though unsure if he should tell her, but continued none the less, "because you look like my little sister, Vivian, identical in fact. You see, Rogue, my sister was only my half sister, she shared a mother with me, but her father was in fact Lord Voldemort himself. A prophesy stated that only Voldemorts heir would be able to defeat Harry, who is the only person able to defeat Voldemort."

Sirius sighed again, "but there is no way you could be her, she died years ago after we sent her over to America."

Sirius looked away from Rogue and she knew all to well why. He was trying to hide his sorrow over remembering his sister, she must have been very close to him. Rogue remembered the hurt she felt when people betrayed her, "Lahke the tahme Ah found out that Ah had never lived with Irene at all, it was all just memories the MasterMind put into mah head." Rogue thought bitterly.

But this thought hit Rogue like a ton of bricks. She didn't know where she had come from, or who she was. She had always thought she was Marie D'Accanto until she found out the truth.

She had to see a picture of the girl.

"Sirius, do you have any pictures of your sister?"

He looked back up at her, apparently shocked by her question and answered, "Well, yeah, but why…"

Rogue cut him off, "Show me."

So Sirius lead her to a set of stairs that Rogue hadn't noticed before and with good reason. The stair s were covered in vast amounts of junk and the stairs themselves looked as though they we about to cave in on themselves. They came to a platform that had black drapes, which rogue assumed had a window behind it.

She was sorely mistaken, for when the curtains threw themselves back, there was a painting of an old woman with graying black hair that started to scream at Sirius, "YOU UNGRATEFUL BLOOD TRAITOR, BRINGING FILTHY MUDBLOODS INTO MY HOUSE! HOW DARE YOU!"

Then, she turned on Rogue and was about to start yelling at her, when her eyes widened in shock and realization and she started sobbing, "Vivian? Oh my sweet Vivian has returned to me! She has returned to bring salvation to this house, which has been shamed by this wicked blood traitor!"

"Oh shut up, mum, she isn't Vivian. She is just someone who looks like her." Explained Sirius as calmly as he could, though Rogue could see a vein throbbing in his forehead.

"DON'T TELL ME SHE ISNT MY DAUGHTER! I KNOW MY OWN DAUGHTER WHEN I SEE HER AND THAT IS MY VIVIAN!" yelled the woman, once again turning to her son.

Rogue didn't have any idea what was going on, but she certaintly did not like the idea of being this…woman's daughter.

"Listen here bitch, Ah don't know who ya are and quahte frankly mah dear, Ah don't give a damn." Said Rogue in a very frustrated tone.

The look on the woman's face was priceless, her jaw hung down so low you would have thought it was going to roll out of the painting and onto the floor.

Sirius looked, on the other hand, quite pleased that some one had finally managed to shut his mother up, but he did not waste the opportunity to throw the drapes back over the painting. Then her turned to Rogue with a very grateful look on his face and said, "That is the first time in years she has been up there that someone has shut her up!"

Rogue laughed as they continued up the hall. Finally, they reached a plain door that Sirius opened and lead her into. The room was dark and was full of nothing but boxes. Sirius walked over and picked up a piece of paper that was sitting on top of one of the boxes and handed it to Rogue.

Rogue blew the dust off of the picture and let out a gasp at what she saw. There she was, in a school girl uniform with black fishnet and loosely tied combat boots, and standing next to her was, who she assumed to be, a younger version of Sirius, and four other people she couldn't recognize, all of whom wore a school uniform. One was a tall lanky man with dark unruly hair and glasses, another was a girl that looked older then Rogue in the picture, with long auburn hair, a tall well built man with blonde hair, and the last one was a short nothing of a man, who looked rather out of place, in Rogue opinion. All of the people were smiling and waving furiously at her. Suddenly, Rogue was having a flashback, one that she had never had before.

She was standing with a group of her friends all of whom were smiling and laughing on the lawn in front of a large castle and beside a lake. It was a gorgeous day, the bird were out the sun was shining, so the man with dark unruly hair decided they should take a picture. So, he took out his camera and his wand and pointed his wand at the camera. The camera floated upwards and, once they were all in place, took the picture.

She remembered all the people around her, they were her friends and she was happy to be with them. But something was off, she felt like someone wasn't there who should be. She examined the picture more closely and there, sitting in the shade off a tree about fifty feet behind the happy group, was a young man with shoulder length black hair that was tied back who was staring sadly at the happy group.

Suddenly, she remembered where she was and found Sirius looming over her with a very concerned expression on his face.

"Are you ok, Rogue? You kind of went blank there for a second,"

"Ya, but, Ah remembah this. Ah remembah these people were mah friends. Ah know the faces but Ah don't remembah their names."

If Sirius had been shocked when Rogue had shut up his mother, it was nothing compared to now. He looked like he was trying to say something, but no words came out, so that he looked like a fish, opening and closing his mouth. Finally, as though deciding words were not adequate, he pulled Rogue into a vicious hug.

Normally, Rogue would have been very wierded out by this, but this felt right. And in that moment, Rogue knew, this was her family and she was home.


	3. Remus Lupin and Floo Powder

When Rogue found out she was really Vivian Black, and asked her new found half brother to tell her all about her past. He told her how she had been a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with the people in the picture. Sirius also told her that once they found out about the prophesy, they had performed some sort of spell on her that caused her to return to her infant state and sent her to grow up in America in order to keep her away from Voldemort. Rogue had no idea what this "prophesy" was, so she decided, if it was about her, then she should have the right to ask what it contained.

"Well," Sirius had explained, "the prophesy stated that Harry would be the only one able to defeat Voldemort and Voldemort would not be able to harm Harry. But unknown to many people even those evolved with us at the time, the prophesy also stated that, there would be one who was able to defeat Harry, Voldemorts heir, in other words, you. Of course you weren't alive when this prophesy was made. So, Voldemort knew he needed an heir to defeat Harry and he asked one of his most devoted followers, our mother, to bare his child."

Rogue was shocked, her whole life, her whole existence was created for the sole purpose of helping Voldemort kill an innocent boy. This was the second time Rogue found out she was being used for other people's evil purposes. Rogue sighed and thought bitterly, "Whah am Ah not surprised?"

Right after Rogue told him she knew the people in the pictures' faces but didn't know their names, he automatically started telling her who they were.

The tall lanky man was James Potter, or Prongs as Sirius liked to call him, the famous Harry Potter's father and Sirius' best friend. Sirius told her countless stories about all the pranks they had pulled, at one point, it looked as though Sirius was about to cry.

The only other girl in the picture besides Rogue, was a girl named Lily Evans, who would later become Lily Potter, Harry Potter's mother. She was a know-it-all who was always yelling at James for the pranks they pulled.

The short, out of place man was know as Peter Petigrew, or Wormtail, was a short little man who, for all intentional purposes, worshipped Sirius and James and always followed them around, but would later betray Lily and James to the Dark Lord.

The tall blonde man was named Remus Lupin, who every month would have to go through the painful process of turning into a werewolf. Sirius also told her that James, Peter, and himself had all become animangus, wizards and witches who could transform into a certain animal, in order to be with Remus on the full moons.

But oddly enough, after Sirius told her all of this, Rogue still felt as though there was something he left out, something she had wanted to ask him when she first saw the picture, but had forgotten what it was.

During the week after Rogue found out who she really was, Sirius and herself had spent the vast majority of the time catching up on everything that had happened in each others lives.

One night, Rogue lie awake trying to remember what she had wanted to ask Sirius. She picked up the picture of her and her friends at Hogwarts and began to examine it again.

Then suddenly, she spotted a pale man with shoulder length black hair and automatically remembered that she had wanted to ask who this man was. She rolled over onto her side to check her alarm clock; the time flashed 1:23.

"Fuck," thought Rogue. What the hell was she doing up at 1 in the morning? She decided her question would have to wait till the time any sane person would wake up.

Eventually, Rogue drifted off to sleep, her dreams plagued by the face of the man in the picture. Her dreams, or memories as she was beginning to believe them to be, greatly bothered her, for the mere reason that she was touching someone, making skin-to-skin contact with the man in the picture.

What shocked Rogue even more was the fact that not only was she touching this man, but the contact was very affectionate and loving. But none of the images stayed long enough for Rogue to really study them, they all just flashed by, as though someone was going through a slide show too fast.

The last picture that flashed was the most shocking of them all. It was a picture of her and the pale faced man. She and the man were in a small dark room, leaning again the wall with Rogue comforting the man, who was shaking violently.

Suddenly, a door was thrown open in her dream and Rogue jolted awake and sat bolt upright. That had not been what Rogue was expecting from the man. If she had needed to know who the pale man was before, she definitely needed to know now.

Once again, Rogue rolled over onto her side to look at her clock and see what time it was. The time flashed 6:55. "Good enough" thought Rogue as she stumbled out of bed, silently cursing all of those early morning danger room sessions, and looked around her room. Her room was fairly bare, which was not normally in Rogues taste, considering her room at the Xavier Institute was covered in postures of rocks bands and her friends from the Institute, although there were very few of those pictures. But for some reason, she liked this room bare, it seemed to suit it, as though it was fine by itself.

One of Rogue favorite pictures that Rogue had back at the Institute was of Kitty, Logan, Ororo, and her. They were all standing in a group, huddled together so as to get in the picture, and everyone, even Logan, was smiling.

Rogue sighed, this was the first time she had thought about the Institute since she had been here. She wondered if they were looking for her, or even noticed she was missing. She sighed again and thought, "Oh well, even if they are, Ah cant leave here. Ah finally found mah real family! But maybeh Ah'll send Kit a letter or somethin' and tell 'em not tah worry 'bout little 'ol me."

But she would do that later, because right now, she was starving! So Rogue got dressed in her usual fishnets, combat boots, skirt, and corset top, and of course her gloves, but decided she would leave the trench coat.

Rogue was about to walk out the door when she looked in the mirror and realized she hadn't applied any of her usual make up, or war paint as some people liked to call it, yet. So, once again, she applied black eyeliner, green eyeshadow, and black lipstick that Sirius has been kind enough to purchase for her. Where he got them, Rogue has no idea. As usual, the makeup had just the right affect, the green complimenting her eyes, and the black showing off her pale skin.

After she finished dressing, Rogue headed downstairs. On her way down, she paused in front of her darling mother's portrait, which still had the curtains over it. Unfortunately this was a big mistake.

As though her mothers sensed her presence, the curtains were thrown back to reveal her mother, with her long, graying black hair and beady black eyes. Immediately, Mrs. Black started to yell and scream about how ashamed she was of Vivian and how she had hoped that Vivian would redeem the name of the Blacks.

"YOU ARE A _DISGRACE_! OH, IF ONLY THE DARK LORD KNEW THAT YOU WERE HERE, HE WOULD SURELY COME AND MAKE SURE YOU FUFILLED YOUR PURPOSE! IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT UNGRATEFUL BLOOD TRAITOR OF A SON, YOU WOULD ALREADY BE UNITED WITH OUR LORD!"

Suddenly, Rogue heard footsteps running up the stairs. She turned around, expecting to see Sirius, but instead, came face to face with the man she recognized from the picture as Remus Lupin. She hadn't seen him since the night she was brought here and even then, she hadn't seen his face.

Remus didn't even acknowledge her presence and went straight to the painting. At the sight of Remus, Mrs. Black began to scream louder. This seemed to aggravate Remus, for he grabbed the curtains and thrust the together, with a bit more force then was necessary, in Rogues opinion.

During this time, Rogue took the opportunity to get a closer look at the man known as Remus Lupin. He was not the young smiling teenager he once was. He was now much skinnier and paler than he was in the picture. His eyes shown with years of loneliness as compared to the picture, when he was surrounded by friends and only pure happiness shown in his blue eyes. His clothes were as matted and worn as the rest of him from years of wear.

When Rogue thought about it, his state was very reasonable considering the fact he was a werewolf. Sirius had told her about how people treated werewolves, how they were shunned from society and couldn't get an even half decent job.

Finally, it seemed as though Remus noticed Rogue, for he turned to her and attempted to give her a weak smile.

"So," he started, "how have you been enjoying your stay here at the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?"

Rogue laughed, she had never heard this place called that before, the only thing she heard it called was "shit hole." She was glad she had laughed, because it seemed to get a real smile out of Remus. But, as quickly as the smile was there, it vanished and Remus now how a look on his face like he was trying to remember something.

Then he started again in a weak and somewhat sad voice, "So, it is true then?"

"Is what true?" Rogue replied, knowing full well what he wanted to know.

"Is it true that…that you're really Vivian?"

"Yeah, it's true, as far as I can tell."

Remus' reaction was very similar to Sirius' except for the fact that he didn't pull her into a vicious hug, but that was fine by Rogue. Tears began to form in his blue eyes, and as Rogue thought about it, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to loose a good friend. She didn't even want to think about how she would feel if Kitty ever died. Even further, the joy of having the person come back into your life after years of believing the person to be dead was completely lost to Rogue.

Rogue couldn't believe all the things the man standing in front of her went through. First, finding out he was a werewolf and being shunned by society. Second, having two of his best friends murdered. Third, losing one of his other best friends who was sent to prison because he was responsible for the death of his other two friends. And fourth, having another one of his friends be sent away and then have the person die only to find out years later that she was alive.

Then, Rogue did something that surprised both of them; she walked up to Remus and hugged him, careful to avoid skin-to-skin contact, which was a great risk considering most of her arms were bare. This seemed to be the break down point for Remus, for he began to sob into Rogue awaiting shoulder.

After about a minute of crying, Remus finally stepped back from Rogue and gave her a thankful look that clearly stated that nothing else needed to be said about the subject and happy to comply, Rogue changed the subject.

"So, where is Sirius?" she asked. She still needed to ask him about that man. She figured Remus would know, but didn't think it would be right to ask him.

"Oh, yes, Sirius. I guess he forgot to tell you. He woke up early to go over to the Burrow to visit Harry, who arrived there just last night. He found out this morning, so he didn't really have any time to tell you about it."

"Wait, isn't it dangerous fer him to go out? Ah mean, aren't there people from the Ministry still lookin' fer him?" Asked Rogue, shocked and worried that her newfound brother would do anything so rash.

"You forget, he is an unregistered animangus, and besides he isn't going out into public, he is going to the house of some of the kindest people you will ever meet." Explained Remus.

Of course, how could Rogue forget? She was probably just being an over protective little sister. Ironic huh?

"Rahght, of course. Oh, not tryin' to be rude or anythin', but what exactly brings ya here?"

Remus laughed, "Well, this is where I usually stay, but the night we brought you here, Dumbledore needed me to do something for him. So I had to go abroad for the past week and now I'm back. Oh, and I made some breakfast, if you're hungry."

So, Rogue went down with Remus to get some breakfast, and she was actually very surprised to find that it was the best breakfast she had had in a long time, especially when it was made by a man. Rogue had to wonder where he learned to cook so well.

"Dahmn, this is good! Whare did ya learn ta cook lahke this? Ah haven't had a meal this good in years! And, no offence meant to mah brotheh, but he aint thaht great of a cook."

Remus laughed, "Well, not to sound to pathetic or anything, but after years of living by myself and not being allowed to enter restaurants, I kind of had to learn how to cook well. And you're right, Sirius is a horrible cook."

"Speaking of which, there is still a long time till the summer holidays are over, and Sirius has invited Harry, two of his friends and their families to come stay here, so it might get a wee bit crowded. I am not entirely sure when they are coming but it is either going to be tonight or tomorrow. Also, the Order is going to be around a lot, they are definitely arriving tonight, and Srius and I think it would be best for you to meet the Order, if not attend the meetings. Now that you're alive, your father will be wanting to find you and since the Order of the Phoenix, it is our job to see that he does not get to you or Harry."

"Alrahght, Ah'll meet 'em, an' then see if Ah want to attend the meetin's" Rogue said, but even as she said it, she wasn't sure about her decision. She had never been with a group of wizards and witches before, she didn't know how to act what to say.

"Since when has other people's opinions of you mattered?" asked the little annoying voice in the back of Rogues head, the one that everyone hates because they are always right.

There was a comfortable silence while Rogue and Remus finished their breakfasts, until Remus looked back up at Rogue, with a look of realization on his face.

"Oh, I almost forgot, we need to make a quick stop in London to get you a wand, since we had to break you old one. And we might grab some other things depending on what you fancy."

"How am Ah supposed to pay fer that? Ah don't have any moneh. Plus, Ah don't even know how ta use a wand!" Asked Rogue, panicking. What if she got the wand and then screwed up and they realized she wasn't who they thought she was? She didn't know what she would do if that happened, she had finally found a place where she felt at home and she didn't want that to be taken away from her now.

As though Remus could sense her unrest he reassured her, "Don't worry, Sirius has left some money for you and it should be more then enough for a wand. And from what Sirius told me, you will have no trouble handling the wand, also you have the memories in there somewhere, all you have to do is have a little reminding."

Rogue wasn't convinced, so Remus went on, "Trust me, the Vivian I knew was one of the best witches I have ever met, plus, you have the blood of one of the worlds most powerful wizards running through you veins. Don't you worry about anything. Well, I guess we should head off then."

Rogue turned to leave but once again Remus spoke, "Oh, and you might want to grab a coat or something, it's a bit chilly out."

"Oh, rahght," was Rogue reply. Once more, Rogue turned to leave, but the turned back around and looked Remus in the eye and said, "Listen, Ah know ya know meh as Vivian, but do meh a favor, and don't call meh Vivian. Ah'm just not comfortable with that name yet."

Remus gave her a gentle smile, which was answer enough for Rogue, and for one last time, Rogue turned and left the kitchen.

Once both Rogue and Remus had grabbed their coats, Remus' was just as worn and tattered as the rest of his clothes, with a large assortment of patches and stitches, Remus went and stood by the fireplace. Rogue thought he was getting something and headed towards the door.

"Ah, no Rogue. We shall be traveling by Floo Powder." Said Remus, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Rahght, how foolish of meh." Said Rogue sarcastically, "What the hell is 'Floo Powder' any way?"

"Oh sorry, I keep forgetting you are 'new' to this. Well, Floo Poweder is a very common form of transportation for underage wizards and witches or just wizards or witches who don't know how to or don't want to apperate."

Rogue was about to ask what it meant to "apperate", but Remus shushed her and continued, "All you do is simply grab a fistful of this powder here," he handed Rogue a pot full of green powder, "and throw it into the fire right before you say the name of the place in which you want to go. Once you do that, it will take you through the fire places which are connected to the Floo Network, until you reach your destination. Alright now, you go first Rogue."

"How am Ah supposed ta make this work if Ah don't even know where Ah'm goin'?" asked Rogue irritably, she hated it when she didn't know something and people acted like she should know without even thinking about it.

Remus laughed and shook his head, "Once again, forgive me. We shall be going to Diagon Ally. Now be sure to pronounce everything very clearly and once you get there wait for me to arrive before wondering off. Also, we will be meeting one of my good friends and former colleague from Hogwarts, a large man that goes by the name of Hagrid."

"Shouldn't Ah call him Professeh or somethin'?" asked Rogue, she had heard that the Hogwarts professors were very stingy about being called their proper names.

Remus just laughed again, "Heavens no, if you do that, he will just start blushing and he may even cry, he is very touchy about that, he was just promoted from Ground Keeper a couple of years ago to the Care of Magical Creature jobs, he has been wanting it his whole life and he is still very modest about things. Oh, and you might get a few strange looks, but something tells me that doesn't bother you a bit."

Rogue threw her handful of powder into the fire place, which immediately turned a vivid green, stepped in, before turning back to Remus, giving him a cold death glare, and saying, "No more then Ah usually get."

"Ah still got it." Rogue thought before shouting her destination.

Rogue had already shouted "DIAGON ALLY!" before Remus could respond. So he just chuckled to him self before he to, threw in his powder, stepped into the fire, and shouted, "DIAGON ALLY!"


	4. Oh what a wand!

Rogue had never felt anything like it. She felt as though she was spinning around very fast, and she kept seeing glimpses of other wizard's fireplaces. She decided it would be best if she closed her eyes because with all the spinning and random flashes of things, she was beginning to feel very sick.

"Oh Gawd, mahke it stop!" Rogue screamed in her head, as though hoping someone would hear her desperate plea. And as though someone had actually heard her, the spinning abruptly stopped and Rogue fell forwards and if she had weak reflexes she would have landed flat on her face.

Rogue stood up quickly and automatically wished she hadn't. She was still dizzy and began to fall backward, but before she could hit the floor, she was caught by the largest pair of arms she had ever felt. Immediately, she looked up only to see a large face full of hair with two beady black eyes barely visible beneath the tangled mess of hair.

Normally, Rogue would have struggled out of the mans reach, but the mans beady black eyes were very kind and full of laughter and Rogue could find no ill intent in their depths, so she allowed him to help her steady herself so that she would not fall again.

Before the man had a chance to observe Rogue, Remus' voice, which was full of laughter and amusement, erupted behind them, "Sorry 'bout that Rogue, I guess I should have warned you to close your eyes before you left."

It then seemed that he noticed the abnormally large man standing behind her, even though, Rogue didn't see how he could NOT notice him; he had to be about eight feet tall, at least! Not only that, he looked like a burly mountain man and smelled like one to. He wore a large trench coat made out of some type of fur that Rogue had never seen before that looked like it had more pockets then any one could count and they all seemed to be stuffed full with god knows what.

But when Rogue looked at Remus, he did not seem shocked at all, in fact, he seemed rather excited to see the giant.

"Hagrid!" exclaimed Remus.

"So this is Hagrid," thought Rogue, "Ah don't think large is the rahght word to describe him, gigantic is more lahke it!"

"Ah, Remus, its good ter see ya again! 'Ow 'ave things been going fer ya?"

"They have been going very well, recently, Padfoot and I had our little baby sister returned to us, after all this time." Remus replied happily, glancing at Rogue, who was now standing behind Hagrid, for he had moved in front of her to greet Remus. Because Sirius was a wanted man, it was very unwise to use his name in public, so they used his nickname, Padfoot.

Hagrid had a look of confusion on his face for a moment, but it then turned into a look of realization. Suddenly, he turned around, examined Rogue, turned back to Remus to make sure this was the right person, even though he could tell it was, and immediately enveloped Rogue in a bone crushing hug.

At the moment, Rogue was very glad she had super strength and invulnerability, or else she was sure her back would be broken and she would be in an immense amount of pain. But that did not, however, keep her breathing.

Finally, after what seemed like a life time, Hagrid released Rogue, leaving Rogue gasping for air, and Hagrid wiping the tear from his eyes and trying fruitlessly to dry his beard, which was soaked from his tears.

"Oh bless 'er 'eart! There she is! Oh, blimey! I thought you were dead, I did! An 'ere you are, stan'in righ' 'ere in fron' o' me!" Hagrid chocked. As he began to cry again, Remus and Rogue helped him over to the nearest table, in what appeared to Rogue to be a bar.

While Remus explained everything to Hagrid about mutants and where Rogue had been in the past 15 years, Rogue took the opportunity to look around the bar. This bar was not too different from the one she met Lucious in except for the atmosphere was much friendlier; it too was full of people in cloaks and robes. Now that she thought about it, Rogue realized that both this bar and the last bar she was in must have been wizard bars, because there were people blatantly using magic such as having a spoon stir a cup of coffee by itself, and Rogue just hadn't noticed at the other bar.

"Well," Rogue reasoned to herself, "that perfectly reasonable considering that I had to deal with Lucious and Sirius and Remus staring at me the whole time I was there."

The bar contained some grubby looking tables, most of which were empty and a rather hunched back man, who appeared to be the bar tender.

Finally, Hagrid seemed to grasp the idea of mutants, so he turned back to Rogue and looked her up and down before speaking.

"'Aven't change a bit, she 'as. Looks just like she used ta. 'Asn't aged a' day, oh, bless you!" Hagrid cried before pulling Rogue into another vicious hug.

Rogue was about to get very upset about being hugged so much, there was too much of a risk of skin to skin contact, there was no way she wanted to have this, wonderful, nice but bumbling oaf in her head, and she was very grateful when Remus apparently noticed how peeved she looked and began to pull Hagrid off of her.

"There, there Hagrid, I think Rogue has had enough hugs for today, I don't think she has ever gotten so many warm welcomes in just a weeks time in her whole life."

Hagrid turned to him, somewhat confused, and aksed, "What, ya callin' 'er 'Rogue' fer? 'Er names Vivian, not 'Rogue'?"

It was about time Rogue decided to speak for herself, she decided, so she cut Remus off before he could explain.

"Listen, Ah don't go bah 'Vivian,' that mah have behn whaht Ah used tah go bah. But not any more. Ah'm a different person then who Ah used tah beh! Ah'm Rogue!" Rogue shouted, finally letting all her frustrations of the past week and of her life in general out onto Hagrid, who, when Rogue looked back on it, really didn't disserve to be yelled at.

Once Rogue was finished, Hagrid nearly cried out of sadness and once Rogue realized what she had done, she decided to just keep her mouth shut around him when ever she felt like snapping at him.

Immediately, Remus was at Hagrid's side, trying to make him stop crying because their group was now getting some rather odd looks from the rest of the pub.

"Hagrid calm down, she didn't mean it and you can't really blame her. I mean, thinking you are one person your whole life and then one day finding out your someone completely different, not only that, but having new powers to deal with to? She has had a rough week, don't take anything she says personally." Explained Remus calmly as possible while glancing around at the various wizards that were moving their chairs further away from the sobbing giant.

After about five minutes, Hagrid finally seemed to calm down, but whether it was from Remus' comforting words or he realized how odd it must look to see a giant man, who looks like he would tear you arm off sooner the look at you, sobbing in the middle of a pub, Rogue didn't know.

"Raight then, we best get started, we've got'a big day of shoppin' a'ead of us." Said a very sober Hagrid, as though afraid to say much around Rogue for fear of another outburst. As he said this he waved the bar keeper over for the bill, paid and began walking towards the back of the pub.

They walked through a doorway which led to what seemed to be a storage room. Rogue looked around skeptically before deciding to speak.

"Well, if this is thah biggest shoppin' centeh, Ah'd hate tah see the smalleh ones."

Remus cast her a warning look but before he could speak, Hagrid let out a slight chuckle, but said nothing. Instead he took out what looks like a battered old umbrella and tapped three brick, and it was as though some unseen hands were pulling the wall apart.

Rogue gasped at what was behind the wall. It was a market place, but instead of having things like fishes, chicken, and cheap things that no one really needs, but buys anyway, there were brooms, live owls, moving pictures like the one back at Grimmauld Place, and it was full of people in robes that had bags of various shapes and sizes trailing behind them in mid air. Rogue even saw one very haphazard looking middle aged witch, who had a group of four, what appeared to be bundles of clothe, which were all howling madly. At a closer look, Rogue realized they were all babies, identical in fact.

"Dahmn!" Rogue thought, "No wondeh she looks lahke shit!"

But Rogue didn't have time to pity the woman much longer because Remus and Hargid stopped suddenly in front of her, causing Rogue to run into their backs and was knocked off balance.

"Hey!" Rogue shouted after she regained her balance, and began glaring at them.

"Sorry Rogue," chuckled Remus, as though he thought it was very funny that she was so irked, "I keep forgetting you don't know about the wizarding world, because any witch or wizard would have know what this shop is."

Rogue looked up at the shop they were now standing in front of. The outside was old, termite eaten wood, the paint had almost completely chipped off and the sign above the door was hardly legible. Rogue had to look at it for a minute to finally read "Ollivanders, Fine Wand Makers Since 832 B.C."

"Ha, yeah raght. 832 B.C., ya gotta be jokin' meh."

Rogue could believe a lot of stuff, but a shop that sells wands and has been around for over two thousand years, that was pushing it.

"No joke Rogue, wizards have been around since before…who was that guy? You know the one that muggles worship and everything?"

Rogue snorted at this comment before relying, "Jesus Christ?"

"Yea, that's the guy."

Rogue shook her head, she couldn't believe this. First she was being asked to believe that there are wizards, and now they expect her to believe that they have been around since before Christ's time? They had to think she was a complete idiot.

"What ever." Was all Rogue said before gliding past Remus and Hagrid. Hagrid and Remus just exchange bemused looks, before following Rogue into the shop.

Inside, the shop was dimly lit and had a very musky scent that was just below being unpleasant. Rogue looked around, trying to find someone who might work there. After looking around and not finding anyone, she decided she might as well ask for assistance.

"HEY! DOES ANY ONE WORK HERE?!" Rogue shouted. "What?" she thought, "she never said she was going to ask politely."

"May I assist you?" murmured an eerie ancient voice, directly behind Rogue.

"AH!" Rogue yelped as she spun around, only to be met with one of the oldest looking men she had ever seen. Vast mazes of creases and wrinkles serve as his face, sagging almost so low that Rogue could hardly distinguish his eyes from the various shadowed areas of his face.

Rogue heard muffled chuckles from the front of the shop and glanced over her shoulder to see Remus and Hagrid both with their hands covering their mouths, faces nearly bright purple. She shot them a glare before turning back to the old man, who she assumed to be Ollivander.

"Yea, Ah'd lahke teh get eh wand, if ya'd be so kahnd."

Without even asking for permission, Ollivander yanked her over to a platform. There was as light pop and measuring tape appeared out of thin air, causing Rogue to jump a bit.

"Ah should beh used tah this bah now." She thought sarcastically.

As thought it was being manipulated by unseen hands, the tape measurer began to take her measurements. It measured from the tips of her fingers to the tip of her nose and toes and her arm span.

"Hmm." Was the only thing Ollivander said through out the entire process before taking the measurement that a stray quill had taken down and returning into the long corridor. The corridor contained row upon rows of different size rectangular boxes, Rogue couldn't even see the end of the corridor.

Even though Rogue couldn't see a thing past where the rays from the outside sun breached the dusty windows of the shop, Ollivander must have been able to see perfectly well, because Rogue did not hear a single bump while he was back there.

Finally, Ollivander returned with an armful of boxes, which he laid on the ground, before opening the top most box, and handing the wand to Rogue.

Rogue looked at him for a moment, awaiting instructions, before realizing he would offer none without her asking.

She was about to ask what the hell she was supposed to do now, when he gave an irritated huff.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" was Rogue reply.

"Give it a wave!" he shouted, irritated.

So Rogue, with one incredulous towards Ollivander, gave her wand a jerky wave. Flames shot out of the tip of the wand and engulfed the checkout counter in bright green flames.

Rogue screamed at the top of her lungs and backed into the corner, her eyes wide with fear.

Suddenly, she was back in the room from her dreams. The red haired woman was pleading with a dark hooded figure. There was screaming, then a flash of bright green light, and darkness and silence.

An unknown, low, sultry, voice far off in the distance called "Vivian."

"Vivian." Again it called, this time laced with warmth and tenderness.

"ROGUE!"

Rogue jolted awake. Her breathing was hard and her body coated in another cold layer of sweat. Her eyes dashed about the room, trying to remember where she was and find the soothing voice that had called to her.

There was no one in the room but Remus, Hagrid and…who was the old man? Oh yes, Ollivander. She was in Ollivanders wand shop. She could remember coming into the shop, getting the wand, and then…nothing, just a flash of bright green light, then screaming, and then nothing.

"Wha' happened?" Rogue managed to mumble, sounding as though she had just awoken from a very deep slumber.

"The counter caught fire and you had some kind of panic attack." Ollivander stated calmly, as though girls screaming and fainting when a counter caught fire happened every day.

"You gave us quit'a scare, ya did." Said Hagird, looking as pale as a ghost, which in contrast to his thick dark beard, was very pale, and as though he was about to faint himself.

Throughout all of this, Remus said nothing. He had a feeling he knew what spooked her so much. He knew what the Unforgivable Curse was. He knew it was like bright green light, smothering everything in the room with its ghostly green glow. And he also knew that both someone who had cast the curse and the someone who had received it where linked very closely to Rogue.

Could it be that Rogue, like Harry, has visions of the past present and future, even if she herself was not present in the visions? Such as the time when Harry foresaw his best friends father being attacked and put into St. Mundgos. He would have to ask her later, now she had to get a wand. And besides, in the Middle of Ollivanders wand shop was not the most secure area to talk about such things.

By the time Remus had thought all of this over, Rogue had already been lifted to her feet by Hagrid and was once again trying on another wand.

"Lets just hope all the wands don't cause the counter to catch fire like that." Remus thought jokingly to himself, but also a little bit grave.

"Ah'm not so sure about this." Rogue said to Ollivander, barely above a whisper, as though she feared if she should talk to loud it might happen again.

"Don't worry, my dear. In all my years of selling wands, never have two wands reacted in the exact same way."

Ollivander seemed positive that nothing would happen, so Rogue decided to give it another shot.

She took the next wand that Ollivander offered her, closed her eyes, and gave it a wave, this time not as jerky as the last. She waited for some kind of explosion, but all she heard was a little "tut" from Ollivander, and the wand was yanked out of her hand.

Rogue continued to try wands, and like Ollivander said, no two wands reacted the exact same way. That does not mean, however, that she did not blow up anything else or cause the counter to burst into multicolor flames again.

About an hour passed, Remus and Hagrid were now sitting on the floor and reclining against the wall nearest the door, hoping that they could just get Rogue and wand and get out of the grimy old shop, and Rogue still hadn't found the perfect wand, and Ollivander wouldn't let them leave until she had the wand that fit her perfectly.

Rogues resolve was wavering as well. She had already gone through the first round of wands, and Ollivander had gone back into the corridor about five times already, and Rogue wouldn't be surprised if she tired every single one and still didn't find the right wand.

Ollivander went back into the one last time before returning with a single black and green rectangle box. Rogue jumped back from it when something inside the box started to rattle uncontrollably, as though it was trying to escape from the restrictions of the box.

Even Ollivander must have been surprised by this, because he got a startled look on his face before looking at Rogue and speaking.

"Well, I think I can tell without even trying on that this is the wand for you." He paused and looked at Rogue, considering her as though she was something dangerous and needed to be dealt with the utmost caution and care, "Strange, I do not even know the origins of this wand for I have never noticed it before, but it seemed to rattle back into life today, odd."

He began examining the box, what he was looking for Rogue couldn't tell you. Finally, with a huff of indignation, he began to slowly open the box.

The second there was so much as a crack between the box and the lid, a dark object shot out and right into Rogues hand. Rogue squeaked in shock, before finally realizing it was a wand that had flown into her hands.

Rogue just stared at it; it seemed to draw her in, like it was calling to her. It had an odd ghostly greenish glow to it, as though the wand itself were alive, with a mind of its own.

Remus and Hagrid had already stood up staring in utter bewilderment at the wand, they both knew wands didn't normally act like that.

Ollivander didn't seemed amazed at all by the wands behavior, just frustrated that he couldn't tell where the wand came from, when it was made, or even what it was made of. Finally, he seemed to find something of use, even if it wasn't exactly what he was looking for.

"Well, this is most remarkable indeed." He paused, as though thinking about what he was going to say, "Never in my life time have I ever seen a wand such as this, I have only read about them and heard them spoken about in only the lightest of whispers."

Rogue finally broke her attention away from the wand. What was so special about the wand? Didn't all wands act like this?

Ollivander looked at Rogue and then to the wand in her hand before speaking again.

"That wand," he said, pointing to the wand, his voice raising, caught up in the excitement of what he had discovered, "is no ordinary wand. That wand contains a soul. The soul of a man who wished to live on forever, any way that he could, and now, even though he has been dead for centuries, his soul is still alive."

"How is that possible? Is that kind of magic even possible?" Remus asked, as though the whole concept frightened him beyond all belief.

"It is indeed possible, very possible indeed. But it is very dark magic, very dark indeed. But to perform this spell means that the casters soul will be split in two, half of it remaining with the original and the other half embedding itself into the desired object. In order to do so, the caster must make a kind of offering, a sacrifice if you will. A sacrifice of the worst kind, only the most vile and wicked deed will suffice, the murder of another human being."

He paused a moment, in order to let this new information sink in. Remus and Hagrid just gawked at the wand, starring at it as though they thought it might attack them at any moment.

"Look at the wand, Rogue, is there anything distinct on it?" Ollivander asked Rogue, staring intently at the wand, unblinkingly.

Rogue looked down at the wand, she didn't see anything. She rotated it, trying to get it in a better light. She was about to give up and tell Ollivander that there was nothing there, but something caught her eye, a slight indentation in the wood. She ran her finger along the indention, which made several curves and turns, before finally she reached the spot where she had started.

Suddenly, the indentation began to light up in a subdued dark green, not vibrant like the fire had been, but softer, quickly outlining the same lines that Rogue had with her finger. Finally Rogue held the wand out to see what the lines made and gasped when she realized that the line made up a snake.

"Just as I thought." Sighed Ollivander, as though he had wished he would be wrong.

Remus and Hagrid both looked as though they would drop dead if you so much as exhaled a breath of air. And Rogue, she was once again confused and angry about it.

"What?! What's just as ya thought?" Rogue barked through clenched teeth.

"This wand was once the property the property of THE Salazar Slytherin, the fonder of the Slytherin house at Hogwarts, the creator of the Chamber of Secrets. the ancestor of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself! It is strange that you should be destined to have this particular wand, it has never once reacted to anyone else who has entered this shop in the eighty years that I have attended it."

It seemed as though he wanted to continue, but restrained himself. But his eyes held a hidden curiosity. He gazes at Rogue, as though trying to find something, some truth hidden in Rogue's eyes.

Remus shifted nervously from one foot to the other and cast a sidelong glance at Hagrid before jumping in between Rogue and Ollivander.

"Well then! As you can see it is the only wand that works for Viv- Rogue, so if you don't mind we will just purchase said wand, and be on our way. How much?"

"Well the total will come to about-" Ollivander started.

"That's great!" he pulled out a two hundred galleons from inside his coat, and thrust it into Ollivanders unsuspecting hands, "keep the change."

He immediately grabbed Rogue by the arm and quite literally dragged her out of the store.


	5. Knockturn Ally

"What the hell was thaht about?" Rogue yelled, she definitely did NOT like being yanked around like some ones old rag doll.

Remus paid no attention to Rogue's half-hearted attempts to release herself and kept walking determinedly through the streets, weaving in and out of various wizards and witches.

Hagrid no longer had his cheerful child like appearance; he now held a very sober and grave face, walking behind Remus and Rogue.

Finally, Rogue had had enough. As she let out a cry of frustration, she grabbed Remus and Hagrid by their coats and yanked them into the nearest ally way, and for once thanked god that she had super strength or such a feat would have been impossible.

Once in the ally, Rogue slammed Remus and Hagrid against the wall.

"Would ya'll just stop fer a second and tell meh what the hell is goin' on?"

Remus, looking if possible more agitated than Rogue and slightly frightened by the fact that this little wisp of a girl, who was capable of being the most powerful person, mutant and wizard alike, on the face of the planet, was directing a large portion of her anger towards Hagrid and himself.

Finally, after several minutes of Rogues fierce glare, Remus sighed and looked around the ally to make sure no one was close enough to hear what he was about to say.

"Listen Rogue, you have to be kept a secret, or at least who you are. Because if any one found out who you are and much less, that you existed, not only the Death Eaters, but every wizard and witch in the wizarding community, the Ministry of Magic, EVERYONE would be trying to get you on their side. You are, quite possibly, the most powerful being alive!"

Rogue hadn't thought about it before. She had never thought about the fact that she could be the one to decide which side would win the war. She could be the one to either destroy everyone who opposed her father, or she would be the one to aid in his destruction.

Rogue had to lean against the wall for support. Why was she always the one who would make the difference? Why must she always be the savior? Why was it that every where she goes peoples lives are dependant solely upon her decisions and her actions? This was like Apocalypse all over again!

"Ah cant tahke this any more!" She screamed inside her head. She had to get away, she need to breathe. She glanced at Remus and Hagrid, who looked very disturbed by Rogues reaction to their insight.

She didn't know what else to do, so…she ran. She shot out of the ally like a bat out of hell, and briefly looked both ways trying to figure out which way to go, before she turned to the right and began shoving through the mass crowd of people.

'Where do all these people come from?' it seemed like crowd was like a never-ending sea of people, they were EVERWHERE! But wait, there was an opening. Another ally.

Rogue didn't even think, she quickly ducked into the ally and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Once this minor task was finished, she began to wonder where she was.

The ally was very dimly lit and the cheerful air that was almost suffocating back on the main street was now completely absent. Now, only the smell of mildew and an all-consuming darkness was present.

The only light in the dingy ally came from a sparsely spread shops, it greatly resembled the ally Rogue and Jean had been in her first night in England. And Rogue wondered, how far away was that ally? How far had she come in only a week? How much had she learned about who she was, where she came from?

Rogue had always wanted to know who her real parents were, but now that she knew, she wished she didn't. She wished she could have remained blissfully unaware of this life. She wished that she wasn't Lord Voldemort's daughter. She wished so much that this wasn't her life, that she was really just dreaming and she was intruding upon someone else's nightmare of a life.

But she wasn't. She wasn't just watching someone else's situation flash before her eyes. This was her life and to tell the truth there wasn't very much that she could do about it that wouldn't result in someone getting killed most likely.

And what was she thinking? Was she contemplating just giving up and running away? Just prove to the world that she was a spineless coward who ran away the second things got rough? She was ROGUE for Christ's sake! She didn't run away, she stood and fought.

There was nothing she could do about who her father was or what her responsibility was. She couldn't run away from her own life. 'Well, thahts lahfe fer ya." Rogue thought bitterly in her mind.

'Like, Rogue, you, like, totally worry too much. I'm like, totally sure that you can handle anything that, like, any one can dish out.' Her mental Kitty, that was one of the many problems of having all the people who she has absorbed just floating around in her head always making comments about her daily life.

But in a way it was very comforting to know that she always had some of her most admired mentors telling her what to do.

Rogue probably would have kept on wandering around in the world of her musings, but out of the corner of her eye she spotted a flash of bleach blonde hair outside a shop at the end of the ally.

Rogue backed into the shadows out of reflex. She recognized that hair. She squinted her eyes to get a better look, and tried, if possible, to back further into the shadows.

There, no more then a block away, was Lucious Malfoy. He was looking into a the shop as though trying to find something. He did seem to have noticed her yet, and for that Rogue was thankful.

Finally, he decided to go into the store followed by a boy who looked like a younger version of Lucious, most likely his son. He looked to be around her age, with his blonde hair greased back away from his face, and although his face shown of power and superiority that should not be possessed by someone his age, his eyes gave away his nervousness and insecurity. As soon as the sound of the door clinking reached Rogues ear, she darted down to end of the ally where the store was located.

Rogue was careful to duck down behind some of the displays and was desperately trying to listen to the conversation going on inside the store.

For a while there was nothing but the muffled sounds of Lucious' heavy footsteps and another set of lighter footsteps against the, what Rogue guessed to be, rotting wooden floor. But then there was a pause in his footsteps and the boys and they were replaced with lighter, quicker footsteps, coming from the back of the store. Then hushed voices began, speaking frantically.

"Is it in yet?" Rogue recognized Lucious' voice, and immediately wondered what it was he wanted.

Then the second voice began, quivering with fear, "Y-yes sir, but it was very hard, object such as the---'

Rogue couldn't hear what it was that was hard to find because a fight between a few drunken wizards broke out in the bar across the street.

Rogue replaced her ear on the dusty glass of the window, but instead of voices she heard the stifled thumps of footsteps coming towards the door. She immediately jumped away from the door, but she was too slow, the door was already opening.

Oh crap! There was no way she would get away without him seeing her, but she had to make a run for it.

The end of the ally was 2 blocks off! She would never make it! She began running, and suddenly she was out in the middle of the crowded main street of Diagon Ally.

How the hell had that happened? There was no way she could have moved that fast, she didn't have super speed.

Then suddenly it hit her. That was Peitro's power! Quicksilver, the fast mouthed little daddy's boy from the Brotherhood. But how was that possible? She hadn't absorbed him in over a year, normally she couldn't recall the power of the people she absorbed more than 15 minutes after she absorbed them.

She would have to think about it later, as she saw Lucious coming out of the ally, she immediately ducked into the crowd and off to find Remus and Hagrid.

She found them outside of what looked like some kind of magical pet shop, having some kind of wizarding ale, both completely silent and staring into the crowd, looking for her she assumed.

She walked up behind them, making as little noise as possible, but even if she had, she doubted they would have been able to hear it because of all the noise surrounding them.

"Well hi there!" Rogue said, maybe a little to loudly, right into Remus' and Hagrid's ears.

Faster then Rogue could think, she had one wand and one battered pink umbrella pointed at her face.

Remus' face lit up once he realized who it was and Hagrid looked like he was about to collapse from relief.

"Thank Merlin! We thought we would give you time to cool off, but then you didn't come back and we started to worry." Remus explained, relief evident in his voice.

Hagrid looked like he was trying to say something, but all that came out was various blubbering sounds.

"Ya'll never guess who Ah saw on mah little adventche." Rogue said, normally one would have thought that this was a pleasant calming phrase, but Remus could see through the simple phrase and his face immediately turned tense.

Rogue took their silence for her answer and merely answered her own question.

"Lucious."

Without even asking what Rogue was talking about, Remus silenced her, "Tell us when we get back to the house, but for now, Hagrid and I wanted to get you something to celebrate you coming back."

"Oh really? And what ever could that be?"

Simultaneously, Remus and Hagrid exchanged glances, and then looked at the animal shop they were sitting in front of.

Rogue had never been in a "magical" creature shop, but she had to admit she was a little excited.

She walked into the store and looked around. There were some of the weirdest creatures, the ugliest creatures, and some of the most amazingly beautiful creature she had ever seen.

But above all the others, there was one that caught her eyes. It was something like a forest green cat with midnight black paws and miniature horn on its forehead. The cat-like things eyes were pitch black with specs of the same green as on its body.

The whole time Rogue was looking through the shop, she could feel the eyes of the strange creature on her, just staring at her as though it could see into her very soul.

And Rogue, for her part, had trouble taking her eyes off the cat either. She figured she would get that one, but when she looked at the price, it was over 500 galleons. She glanced at Remus and Hagrid, it would be horrible to ask either of them to get her that one.

"Ya'll, thar isn't realleh any thang Ah want from heh, if it all the sahme to ya. But thank ya so much for thinkin' 'bout me." Rogue had to confess, she was a little disappointed that she couldn't get it, but she had been disappointed before, its no different now.

"Well, if your sure." Was all Remus said, although, not that Rogue noticed, he didn't sound as disappointed as he looked, as they walked out of the store.

"Well, I 'ave some business t' attend t', so I must be leavin' you now." Said Hagrid, shaking hands with Remus before turning to Rogue, looking as though he wanted to do something but thought better of it not to.

And Rogue, not wanting another suffocating hug but at the same time not wanting to hurt Hagrid's feelings, simply took Hagrid's had and gave it a gentle squeeze. This seemed to be enough for Hagrid, because he had a pleasant smile on his face as he walked away from Rogue and Remus and into the crowd.

"Well, I rather think that enough excitement today, and I would like to get back to the house as soon as possible so you can tell me all about your encounter with Lucious." Remus said enthusiastically, rubbing his hands together.

Rogue was far too tired to argue so she merely fell into step behind Remus and began the trek back to the Leaky Caldron.


	6. The Boy Who Lived

Finally, they arrived back in the Leaky Caldron, but not before Rogue tried to brutally slaughter some poor wizard for getting his hand a little too close to Rogue rear end. It took Remus and about 4 other men to yank her off of him.

"Now Rogue, did you really have to act so harshly, I am sure it was an accident, nothing more." Remus scolded Rogue, as he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder.

"Ah thank Ah would know if it was an accidehnt or naught." Rogue responded tartly.

"It couldn't have been that bad, it must have been an accident."

"He _squeezed_!"

"Oh, well then…" Was all Remus said, knowing that she had won the argument.

"Here, I'll go first, so if you have a little bit of a rough landing, I can catch you to keep you from falling." Remus said smugly to Rogue, which earned him a rather dirty look from his female companion.

So Remus threw a pinch of the strange powder into the fire, which turned its new shade of green and then stepped in, whispering softly, but crisply, "Grimmauld Place."

In a swell of flames, Remus was gone. Rogue, glanced around the Leaky Caldron one more time, before taking and handful of floo powder and beginning to step into the fire.

But as she was about to say the name of her destination, Rogue spotted someone.

He was a middle-aged man, with long greasy black hair and a pointed nose. Not what you would call the most attractive human being on he face of the planet, but Rogue felt like she knew this man, like she was connected to him some how.

As though sensing her entranced eyes upon him, the man turned and looked directly into Rogues eyes.

Rogue couldn't move, she was transfixed upon this mans cold, dark eyes, gazing so fiercely into her, as though they were breaching her entire being, as though she could keep no secret from this man.

Rogue gazed into his eyes for what felt like seconds, but was really a minute or so, until she was lurched out of her thought when she realized the look on the mans face was one of complete shock and confusion. The man began to stand, making a move to come over to her.

Rogue didn't know what to do, so she panicked, immediately whispering the name of her ancestor's home and threw in her bit of floo powder.

Once again, Rogue was shot through, what seemed like every wizards fireplace in Europe. She began to feel nauseous again, and just as she thought she was about to throw up, she was lurched forward into the waiting arms of Remus.

"Falling for me already?" Remus chuckled, earning him a smack on the back of his head.

He just continued to laugh, "What took you so long?"

"Wuh? Oh, I just got a little distracted an…" Rogue drawled on, not really being able to think of the words to describe her "distraction" and not even sure if she really wanted to. So, instead of explaining herself, she decided to turn the flow of conversation away from her incident.

"So…" Rogue stumbled for word, until she felt a low growl come from her stomach as she realized she hadn't eaten all day, "What's for dinner?"

Remus was still curious about what had taken Rogue so long, but he decided not to press it at the current time. Just as he was about to ask Rogue what she would like for dinner, there was a knock on the door.

Rogue and Remus looked at each other, then Remus cautiously approached the door, taking his wand out as he went. When he got to the door he peeped through the eye whole. Immediately, he relaxed slightly, but then asked through the door some question that Rogue couldn't hear.

Rogue realized she was dumbly standing in the middle of the living room, so she decided to go into the kitchen and see if there was anything to eat. On her way to the kitchen, she glanced back at Remus who was still interrogating the door, and Rogue noticed that he had a rather amused smile on his face.

She began going through the cabinets and cupboards, anything that looked like it might have some slight reminisce of food in it. Finally she gave up and sat down at the table, looking back at Remus who looked like he was finally growing board of his interrogation.

Remus decided to it time to let who ever it was outside into the house, so he unlocked the door, which immediately swung open with such force that Remus barely missed being thrown across the room.

Rogue had to lean out of her seat to clearly see exactly who was in the door. There was a large group of people standing in the door, most of them wearing robes, which some how were completely dry despite the fact that it was pouring outside. They all bustled into the main living area, giving Remus looks that showed they were obviously not amused by his questions.

Rogue, once again had to lean further back in her chair, to see what they were doing. All of them started to take their robes off and hang them on a coat rack, which suddenly appeared where an old shoe used to be. "Oh, that must be transfiguration," Rogue thought as she remembered the book she had looked through when she first got here.

Rogue saw Remus enter the room, and the different conversations that had sprung up all over the room, quieted simultaneously. Rogue was still having difficultly see what was going on, so she leaned further back in her chair, head peeping out into the hall way. Unfortunately for Rogue, she leaned just a wee bit too far back, and she was sent flying into the hall way with a loud crash.

Faster then you could say "lemon drops" every single wizard and witch in the room had their wand pointed in Rogues direction, with the exception of Remus, who once again had a bemused look on his face, holding back his laughter at the look on Rogue's face.

As the realization set in with the wizards and witches over just who they were looking at, gasps of shock could be heard throughout the room.

Rogue, who still lay sprawled out on the hallway floor, could feel a blush rising in her cheeks from all the stares she was getting. She stood abruptly and somewhat awkwardly, brushing off her skirt, which had stolen the many layers of dust from the floor.

Deciding to spare Rogue from further torment, Remus stepped forward to her side, putting a firm hand on her shoulder, before speaking to the crowd of people.

"Well," he started nervously, "I was hoping to save this for later in the meeting but it looks like now is the time."

The witches and wizards, seeming to have not heard him, stood with their eyes transfixed upon Rogue, who felt her cheeks becoming an even darker shade of red.

"For a long time," Remus started again, slightly louder this time, trying to get the attention of the people before him, "we have all thought that Sirius younger sister, Vivian, has been dead. We thought she had died after we sent her to America to keep her away from Voldemort."

But we were wrong, we were all wrong. She didn't die. She forgot everything about her past in England, and began a new life in her new home, with a new name and everything. Recently she came back to England, and well…"

He stopped, as though unsure how exactly to say what he was trying to say. He fumbled for words, trying to figure out how to convey his message. Rogue decided that it was better for her to tell them the news, so she spoke for him.

"Ah ahm Vivian Blahck." She stated quickly, in order to get it over with.

A long awkward silence followed, the only sound with the ticking of the large clock and the low breathing of all the people in the room. Rogue began to shift nervously, praying to God for any kind of distraction to save her from the intense stares she was receiving.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door. The whole room jumped simultaneously, and one of the witches with stunning bright pink hair shuffled forward in a sort of stupor and glanced through the peep hole.

"Its Sirius and the Weasly's!" she shouted excitedly when she retracted from the door. She swung the door open and what seemed like to Rogue, an army of people all with bright, flaming red hair. Rogue groaned, afraid that they might all turn out to be like Jean and Scott.

A rather plump lady, who Rogue assumed to be the mother of the army, considering she too had blazing red hair, was directing the children in from the rain. She hurried them all into the room and then directed two of the tallest boys, who she called Fred and George although Rogue couldn't tell which was which considering they were twins, to go out and get the luggage.

Soon all of the new comers had removed their jackets and placed them with the others in the corner and there were trunks floating up the stairs and into different rooms. Finally, the door was closed and the chaos was through and Rogue was finally able to pick out Sirius from the crowd. This task was not very difficult considering all you had to do was look for the ones with non-red hair, and there were only three.

Rogue immediately crept over to Sirius and his slightly behind him to avoid more stares, which despite the excitement, had wavered from her for more than two or three seconds at a time.

Remus, seeing Rogue's obvious discomfort, started to welcome the new comers. He began warmly greeting everyone, shaking everyone by the hand, including the first people to come in and suddenly, there was a mass mingling of people.

Sirius was laughing wholeheartedly at the entire situation, before he sensed Rogues discomfort. He glanced at her and noticed immediately that she had a look on her face that showed she felt she didn't belong here. He held out his arm for Rogue to take, which made Rogue jump when she saw it and look at him skeptically. He gave her a dashing smile when she finally gave him her arm and was immediately dragged in the direction of a young girl, around 15, who had a large mass of curly hair, which normally Rogue would have thought looked awful, but this girl made it work and a boy with messy black hair that stuck out at all angles, glasses, and a lightening shaped scar on his forehead.

Rogue gasped when she realized who this was. This was Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter. The boy that she was born to kill, the one who was destine to kill her father. The boy who's parents were killed by her father. She felt her entire body become more and more tense the closer she got to the boy. She closed her eyes, wishing she was any where but where she was now.

Rogue felt Sirius stop, and opened her eyes to see the girl and Harry standing right in front of her. Her eyes widened in panic, but before she had a chance to make any sort of escape, Sirius began introducing her to Harry and the curly-haired girl.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione," Sirius spoke, "I would like you to meet someone."

Harry looked up from his conversation with the curly hair girl, who must have been Hermione, and one of the Weaslys, who must have been Ron. He looked over at Rogue, his eyes widening with amazement and curiosity. No one noticed this minute reaction before it vanished a second later to be replaced by a warm smile, well, no one except Rogue.

"Harry," once again Sirius began, "this is my younger half sister Vivian." He quickly added after a sharp jab in the ribs from Rogue's elbow, "but she prefers to be called Rogue."

The boy smiled once again turning to Rogue, "Hello Rogue, I'm Harry Potter," before Hermione turned to Sirius and inquired deeper into the subject, "I didn't know you had a half sister, I thought you only had full sisters?"

Sirius chuckled before explaining, "Well Hermione, until just recently, everyone thought she was dead. But then she stumbles into a bar where we had been monitoring Lucious, and back into our lives."

Sirius finished his explanation with a warm smile on his face a happiness sparkling in his eyes. Ron immediately busied himself with introducing himself to Rogue, while his ears turned a lovely shade of red when she acknowledged him. Hermione merely rolled her eyes with an irritated sigh before properly introducing herself to Rogue. Sirius went off to greet the people who arrived before his return.

Harry was the only one who remained silent, his eyes fixated upon Rogue, completely ignoring the conversations his friends were having with her. Why did she seem so familiar to him, like he knew her and she knew him? He knew he had never seen her before in his life, so why was it that he felt connected to her?

His curiosity finally the better of him as he blurted out, "Have I met you before?"

Ron and Hermione looked at him, confused. Rogue froze in horror. What was she supposed to say to that? She knew they had never actually met before, but she knew why he was asking; she had felt the connection too. Maybe it had something to do with their destinies or shit like that? She had to think of something fast, she would talk to him later about this, this was not the time or the place to discuss something like this, so she thought up an answer quick.

"Ah don't believe so, no. Whah do ya ask?"

"Oh, its nothing. It just feels like I have met you before, think nothing of it." Harry replied smiling and laughing off his mistake.

Unknown to both of them, Sirius and Remus were watching the encounter closely from the far corner of the room where they had met after Sirius had introduced them.


	7. Rememberance

Through out the course of that night, Rogue went through the process of explaining mutants and everything that had happened to them and herself in recent years. Many of the wizards were fascinated that humans could perform such feats without the use of magic or wands of any kind.

When she wasn't explaining mutants and her powers, Rogue busied herself with conversing with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, or the Golden Trio as she had come to call them. The Golden Trio were all in their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They told Rogue their many stories of sneaking around the castle and quiditch, a fascinating game that involves witches and wizards on brooms and several different kinds of balls.

Rogue gathered a lot about the trio through out their conversation. Hermione was a know-it-all, that much was apparent in simply observing her interactions with Harry and Ron, but she wasn't in the same category as Jean, she only tried to use her intelligence to help her friends and keep them out of trouble. She was a muggle-born witch, that in itself separated her from most of the others, but she was also very much her own individual, doing as she wanted and not paying attention to the opinions of some of the people around her.

Ron, on the other hand, was more of an average joe, and somewhat of a comedian. Rogue found him extremely amusing, especially when he would try to tell some story about himself to impress her, only to have either Harry or Hermione rain on his parade by concluding the story. He also seemed to genuinely care about his friends, and she could really see some deeper more intimate kind of relationship developing between him and Hermione, considering the amount of quarreling they do. Rogue also noticed a slight envy in Ron for Harry's fame and success, although despite that, it would never come between the two of them.

Harry, on the other hand, greatly interested Rogue. She was aware that before he was even a year old, he was famous for something he was not even aware he did, yet she saw no signs of such fame in his personality, most likely brought about by his upbringing with his muggle aunt and uncle, who she had heard were not very pleasant at all. Another thing Rogue noticed about him, was that even though with all that he has been through, with the death of his parents, and a close friend and then his four run ins with Voldemort, he still seems like a normal kid.

They continued to converse with each other, sometimes about the wizarding world, and sometimes about life for mutants, but for the most part, the conversation was very light hearted, until Rogue accidentally ventured into more serious matters.

"So, I heard about your successes in the Triwizard Tournament." Rogue stated, wholeheartedly interested in finding out more of what this tournament was like. Instead of more cheerful banter, the three suddenly went silent, then Rogue recognized her error; Voldemort had been resurrected and one of Harry's friends murdered at the climax of the tournament.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I forgot. Please you don't have to say anything, I was fool…"

Harry cut her off, "No, its fine Rogue."

But Harry said no more, Hermione glanced over at Harry and then at Rogue, and she must have noticed how Rogue shifted uncomfortably and would not raise her eyes and figured she should say something to break the awkward silence that had descended upon them.

"It's alright Rogue, its just the wounds left over from last year…well, they haven't quite had time to heal completely. We have spent an entire summer trying to ignore the events that are going on around us, and I think it might have started to work. We should thank you for bringing us back to reality."

Rogue glanced up at Hermione, and then at Harry, who looked her directly in the eyes and nodded. Rogue continued to hold Harry's gaze, she looked deep into his brown eyes and she could see all of the hardships he had faced etched perfectly within their depths.

As Rogue and Harry were gazing at each other, something seemed to click and suddenly, Rogue felt like she was being transported somewhere, she wasn't sure where, but she didn't feel like she was alone. Before she could try to look around, everything stopped.

Suddenly, she was back in her dream. She was standing beside the door of the room, the room which she knew contained her father and Harry's mother. She looked around, everything was so much clearer than it was before, and then she spotted something, or someone, lying on the floor just beside the door. She slowly approached the object, and kneeled at its side.

She gently rolled the object over, only to be met with the face of James Potter, her friend, and Harry's father. She jumped up from her kneeled position. She began to panic, she knew what was going to happen, but knew she could do nothing to stop it. She started to back away, only to have someone latch onto her hand.

Her eyes shot towards her hand, only to find another hand grasping onto hers and holding on tight. Her eyes followed the arm that was attached to the hand, only to end up face to face with Harry Potter himself. His eyes were just as full of fear as she was sure hers were. He squeezed her hand again and took a step forward.

"What is he doing?" Rogue thought to herself, still terrified by the whole situation. But she did not resist Harry as he pulled her through the door.

There, for the first time, Rogue was truly able to see the events that were going on in the room. Lily Potter was standing protectively in front of a crib, Harry's crib, as Voldemort approached her and spoke to her as he did so. The same dialogue from her dream.

"Where is the girl?" asked a cold voice in a snakelike hiss. Rogue could not see his face, for his back was turned to her, and she was not entirely sure she even wanted to see his face. Lily remained steadfast in her position, never moving from in front of Harry's crib.

"She's gone, as far away from here as we could get her. Did you honestly think Sirius would let you have her? She is his…" Lily's panicked voice was swiftly cut off.

"What?!" demanded the cold voice, now rising in its intensity with rage, the voice let out another frustrated hiss, "well then, if you insist upon keeping her from me, I will just have to dispose of the problem now. I had hoped I could grant you at least 17 years with your child, but you leave me no choice!"

Rogue looked over at Harry, he looked as though he was returning to a place where he has lived all his life, only to find that there have been many changes, making the once familiar terrain seem foreign. Harry must have felt Rogue's gaze upon him, for he turned his head and simply mouthed the words "what's going on?"

Rogue didn't have a chance to reply before Lily started shouting back at Voldemort.

"No! Please, leave him out of this, please. No! Tom! PLEASE!"

"NEVER CALL ME THAT!!! And don't you understand, Lily, he is THIS!"

And with that, there was a flash a blinding green light and sharp screams of pain and agony, multiple screams this time. Lily Potter's scream accompanied with the scream of her son and of her murderers daughter.

Before the scream had subsided, Rogue was back in reality, once again staring into Harry's eyes, which were now filled with confusion and pain. He had seen that before, he had heard his mother scream as she was murdered many times before, she could see it clearly written on his face. The only thought on Rogue's mind was how could he live with the burden of having to watch his mother die again and again?

Rogue didn't know what to say to him, so she averted her, trying to find anything else to look at but Harry.

The moment Rogue took her eyes off of Harry's, she noticed something was off, no one had moved, no one had even acknowledged that both herself and Harry had just screamed. Perhaps they hadn't, and those screams they heard were in each other's heads, but how had they heard each other scream? Was their mental connection truly that powerful? She would have to talk to him about this later.

"Now is not the time or place," Rogue thought to herself as she looked around at the others, who were still conversing happily with one another. She needed to get away from Harry for now, so she gave him a look that clearly said "we will talk about this later" before dismissing herself from the Golden Trio.

Rogue glanced around the room and finally spotted Sirius, who was talking rather animatedly to the plump red headed woman Rogue assumed was Mrs. Weasley, and quickly walked over to him.

She walked up behind her half brother, and it only took him a moment to realize she was there.

"Ah, there you are Rogue, I would like to introduce you to Mrs. Weasley, she is the mother of all the red headed monstrosities running about. Mrs. Weasley, this is my half sister Rogue."

Mrs. Weasley seemed taken aback by the knowledge that Sirius had a half sister that he had never mentioned, but she was quick to recover and almost immediately began asking chatting with Rogue.

"Oh, I never knew Sirius had another sister, much less a half sister, and such a pretty one too! I see no reason why he shouldn't have mentioned you earlier! For shame on your Sirius. But enough about that, why have I never met you before, dearie?"

Rogue was amazed at this woman lung capacity, because she never took a breath once in that entire thought, but thought she should answer the questions soon, before this woman started to think she was slow in the head.

"Ah hahve been in Americah since Ah was eh bahbe, Ah just recentleh found out Ah wuz related the Sirius."

"Oh really? That's fascinating, I have never been to America, I hear it wonderful. Now Sirius said you were his half sister? Were you living in America with your father? Might I have known your father by any chance?"

Rogue wasn't quite sure what to say to that, and was extremely thankful that Sirius chose that moment to step back into the conversation.

"Rogue's fathers is a subject of rather large importance and not something to be discussed in light hearted conversation." Mrs. Weasley looked as though she was about to protest, so Sirius continued, "we will discuss it during our meeting after the children have gone to bed."

At the mention of this "meeting," Mrs. Weasley finally seemed to understand that Rogue origin was indeed a matter of great importance, and did not press any further into the issues. Rogue gave her brother a thankful look which he returned with a nod of his head, before looking away from her and towards the rather large crowd that had gathered in their living room.

"I think everyone has had a rather long trip and deserves a nice meal, which thankfully, I have taken no part in preparing! Many thanks to Remus for that. Now come, lets go into the dining room for a bit of dinner."

And with that, the whole room began to empty, leaving Rogue alone for a moment. Rogue let out a relieved sigh to finally be out of that crowd of people which had made her constantly nervous about someone touching her, even though she was completely covered. But her moment of peace was cut short when Sirius stuck his head out of the dining room, calling Rogue in to join them.


End file.
